Jennifer
by Anelreas Tiane
Summary: Jennifer's life was normal. She lived a lively life and never got into any trouble. She had a handful of friends and no enemies. So what made the demon chose her?


Wrote this a couple months ago when my sister came home and pissed me off. All characters except Jennifer belong to my dear friend, Megan, whose Pen name is RavenPirate at 

Jennifer's breath was fast and rasping. She slowly stuck her head around the corner, looking for the demon that was chasing her.

"Come out, come out, my pet," a silk voice called out.

Jennifer snapped her head back behind the wall that she was hiding behind. The demon, a being that could kill even the wildest of creatures, had been hunting her for the past few hours. Not searching, not looking. _Hunting_. She was his prey.

She rested her head on the cool stone, trying to catch her breath. He was toying with her. He had barely broken a sweat this entire time and now she was drenched in her own sweat.

She heard silent footsteps. "Come on, pet. I promise I won't hurt you."

She could practically feel his gaze piercing through her. She couldn't wait until it was safe, because she was sure that he would find her. She did the only thing that she could think of....

The demon's cool blue gaze shot at the running figure as she left her hiding spot. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could taste her fear in the air. He waited a few seconds before he casually walked after her, knowing exactly where she was headed.

He had been following her for the past few hours. He had no real interest in her, he was just bored. He had spotted her by a lake bathing and picked her for his small game of cat and mouse. It was one of his usual games. But this one ... this **_Jennifer_**, she had spunk. She wouldn't give in easily. That was why he had let her live for so long. But her life would soon come to an end. He was getting bored with her. What fun is having a mouse when it bores the cat?

Wanting to make the game more exciting, he decided to use one of his many talents. Sighing, boredly, he vanished, only to appear in front of the young woman, a cruel smile on his face.

"Why do you run, pet?" He asked her, his voice soothing her.

Jennifer closed her eyes and shook her head and took a step back from the demon in front of her. "Why the hell not?! You're a demon for Christ's sake!"

The demon smiled, his fangs showing. "I'm not a demon, Jennifer. And I've also got a name."

Jennifer shuddered as he said her name. "Why the hell would I ever want to know your name?"

The demon frowned down at her and took a step forward, his deep red wings folding behind him. "You're in my world now ... you respect those native to it."

Jennifer spat in his face. "I will **_never_** respect you." With that, she shoved her way past him and began to run once again.

She let out a scream as he appeared again in front of her. He caught her gaze. He closed the remaining space between them and stared into her dark oracles.

"There's no need to run from me," he ran a hand through her dark hair. "I'm not dangerous. Though," his eyes sparkled, devilishly. "I'll be dangerous if you want me to be," he purred into her ear.

A cold, yet exotic shiver ran up and down Jennifer's back. She wanted to get away, to be as far away from this being as possible, but she couldn't move. She was locked in her place, unable to move, the demon's eyes holding her in place.

The demon walked around her, barely touching her. He stood behind her and closed the space between them once again.

"My name is Alex," he brushed her hair to the other side, leaving her neck bare. "Alexander Marquis if you wish to be professional," his lips just barely brushed her neck, making her gasp with surprise.

Alex smiled, his fangs seeming to grow longer. "Do I frighten you, pet?"

"Y-yes," Jennifer was barely able to make out.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," he brought his lips back down to her and softly kissed her neck. "Yet."

Jennifer couldn't hold in her sighs and moans any longer. Every time he touched her, she felt a surge go through her body. Something she had never felt before. She completely forgot that he had been hunting her for the past couple of hours. She forgot that he might kill her. She forgot everything except for his touch.

Alex glanced up as he heard and felt Jennifer express her emotions aloud. He allowed his fangs to grow even longer. He brought his hands up and wrapped one around her waist, the other tilting her head to the side.

Jennifer's eyes shot open as Alex removed his touch from her neck. She yearned to feel him on her again. She wanted to ask why he had stopped, but did not bother to.

"Hush, young one," he purred into her ear. He may have looked the same age as her, but he was much older and wiser than her. And stronger.

He seductively licked the nape of her neck, making Jennifer moan.

"Don't worry. This will hurt."

Before Jennifer could move away, she felt his fangs pierce her neck. She let out a loud yell, but the yell was also a moan. It hurt, but the pain soon faded away. She felt as though she were floating. Her sight soon became black and she lost consciousness.

Alex drew his head back from Jennifer as he felt her legs give way underneath her. She was unconscious. He smirked and let go of her body. He licked his lips, getting rid of the remaining blood. He had bitten her. That was something he did not do too often. This time, he just couldn't help himself. He could feel her pulse beneath his lips and he wanted so much to taste her. He knew of other ways to get a taste of her, but he didn't want to dirty himself more than he already had. After all, she was a human.

He glanced down at her slump body and kneeled down next to her. "Maybe I'll keep you around a little bit longer. There's no need in killing you when I can take pleasure of having you as my slave."

"Do you always talk to your victims when they're dead or is it something you just started?" A tall, silver haired man appeared behind Alex. Alex did not turn around, for he knew the speaker.

"She's not dead, she's unconscious."

"Tsk," the silver haired man said, a bit disappointed. "Humans can never handle having their blood sucked out of them."

Alex smirked and stood up, still gazing down at Jennifer's body.

"Humans are so weak, and yet," he paused, walking to Alex's side, "you wish to keep her around. Why?"

Alex finally turned to look at the older man. "Humans have their uses, though they may be few."

Traven grinned, a look of hunger forming in his eyes. "That they do. And what uses do you plan on taking from this one?"

Alex smiled his fangs still red from the blood thirst. "In the way I've always used humans," he glanced at the man next to him. "You of all people should know that, Traven."

Jennifer groaned as she rolled onto her side. Her entire body ached. She felt as if she had been used as a punching bag. She brought both of her hands in front of her and lifted herself up into a seated position. She opened her eyes, only enough for her to make out where she was.

She was lying in a large, four-poster bed, the posts reminding her of dragon flames. The headboard itself was that of a dragon. She gasped as the eyes of the wood dragon sparkled. She focused her eyes on them and realized that they were red rubies.

**_Figures, what else would be used for eyes of a dragon?_******

"Onyx could work,"

Jennifer screamed as a voice spoke from the other side of the room. She willed her eyes open and got a full view of the room she was in, along with who had spoken.

The room was grand. She doubted she had ever seen a room as big. The bed she lay on was on the East wall, along with a fire place, twenty feet away. Two large doors stood on the South walls. Jennifer could see through one of the gaps from the curtains hanging from it, and saw that they led to a balcony. Also, along the South wall was a large vanity, equipped with a full length mirror.

Her gaze traveled to the West wall, which only consisted of two large doors, presumably leading to the bathroom and closet. As her gaze made its way to the North wall, where the voice stood, she gasped, shocked.

Looking casually at one of the books from the library in the wall was a gorgeous man. He had long flowing silver hair and matching eyes. He wore clothes that reminded Jennifer of a forgotten time. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I see you've awakened," he put the book back in its place and walked over to the bed where Jennifer rested.

Jennifer scrambled to the top of the bed, afraid of the man. He was gorgeous, but so was Alex, and look what he had done to her. Her imagination threw ideas at her of what this new stranger could do.

Traven smiled as he saw the girl stir. She had been sleeping for the past three hours. He didn't want her to lie on the cold floors, so he brought her back to his room and waited for her to arise. He had watched her for the first hour, curious. Why had Alex chosen this girl for his daily game? Usually he looked for something in a person before picking them as his toy, but Traven just could not figure out what was so special about this one. He would find out soon.

The girl was afraid of him. That was already foretold, especially since she had had an encounter with Alex. If Alex had frightened her so much, she was in for a big surprise. After all, Alex was his son. He had learned everything from Traven.

The young woman, Jennifer, was shivering at the top of the large bed, frightened. Traven slowly walked towards her, his hands in front of him, one hand gesturing for her to come down.

"I will not harm you, Jennifer," he said, trying to relax her.

"How do you know my name?" Jennifer was practically on top of the headboard.

Traven gave his inner self a short lecture. It was a wrong move to say her name, now she was even more frightened.

"You were talking in your sleep, so I asked you your name and you told me," It wasn't a complete lie. She **_had_** been talking in her sleep, so it could have been possible to learn her name that way, although Alex was the one who had told him who she was.

His response seemed to relax Jennifer, if just a bit. "Oh, yea, I tend to do that sometimes..." she was now sitting on top of the pillows, her hands in her lap. "What am I doing here?"

"I found you unconscious in one of the northern hallways. We thought you were dead, but you still had a pulse."

"We?" she asked, a bit alarmed.

"Yes, we, the servants and I." Traven glanced at her, taking a few more short steps. "Who did you think I was talking about?"

Jennifer fumbled over the name. "Alex."

Traven nodded. "He lives here too. Did he harm you?" Traven was now at the bed's side.

Jennifer hesitated to speak. "I-I think he did."

"You think?" Traven said amused.

Jennifer glared at him. "I don't remember everything. The only thing I remember is running from him and then ..." she paused, putting her hand on the right side of her neck, "he bit me," she said, in disbelief of the memory.

"He bit you?" Traven said, questioning. He actually knew everything that had happened since he had seen it all, but he did not need to tell her that.

"Yes," Jennifer could remember the bite as if it were being played out again in front of her. She closed her eyes and sighed, remembering the way it felt to have his lips on her.

Traven smirked as he watched her remember the previous events. "So, he_ **didn't**_ hurt you?" He said, bursting her bubble of memory.

"What?" She asked. "He **_bit_** me. He pierced my skin and shed my blood!"

Traven smirked again. "You seemed to have enjoyed it," he stated, leaning against one of the posts.

Jennifer maneuvered onto her knees and quickly crawled over to Traven, her finger pointing at him. "I didn't," she said sternly. She was lying to him, as well as to herself. She wasn't **_supposed_** to enjoy things like that.

Traven put his hand on hers and slowly moved it down. "All right fine, you didn't enjoy it."

Jennifer was at a loss for words. She hadn't expected him to agree with her. She sat back on her legs and stared at him. "Em, right." She eyed him. "Who are you?"

"Traven, the Lord of Roena," he said formerly, "Roena is the land that you are in now."

Jennifer's mouth slightly opened. She climbed off of the bed and walked over to the doors that led to the balcony. She opened me slowly and took a step outside. She did not recognize where she was, but that didn't mean she was in some new world. She could be in some distant country in Europe. In a castle that looked thousands of years old, but still in tact. In a place where they dress different from her ... She turned back to look at Traven, her mouth still open.

"You are not in your home land. You are not in this Europe place that you think it is. You are in Angora, in the land of Roena."

Jennifer walked back into the room. "I'm what?!" Traven went to repeat himself, but was stopped. "I don't care where the fuck I am! Take me home!"

Traven narrowed his eyes at her. "Such language is not permitted here."

"Yeah, well, I don't give a fuck."

Traven appeared in front of her and struck her. Jennifer fell to her knees, her hand clutching the left side of her face.

"That language is _not_ permitted here." He repeated.

Jennifer got to her feet and stared up into Traven's silver eyes. "I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck," she finished off the rest of her sentence, "Bastard."

Traven grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground. "When you are in my castle, in my land, you follow my laws," he squeezed her throat, making her gasp, "Is that clear?"

Jennifer managed to narrow her eyes at him. "Crystal."

Traven released her and she dropped to the ground, landing on her feet. "But that doesn't mean I'll listen." She rammed her elbow into his side and ran for the door leading out. She screamed as the door disappeared. She turned to run to either the bathroom or closet doors, to hide in, and those too, disappeared.

Traven watched the young woman run for the doors. If she expected to escape without punishment for hurting the Lord of Roena, she had another thing coming. As a finale, the doors to the balcony slammed shut, the glass shattering.

Jennifer screamed and fell back, trying to escape the flying shards of glass. She wasn't fast enough to escape them fully. Shards grazed her arms and face, just barely enough to draw thin lines of blood.

Once the shards had all fallen, Traven walked to where Jennifer had fallen. He rolled his eyes as he heard her weeping.

Traven rolled his eyes. "Get up."

Jennifer covered her head with her bloodied arms and shook her head.

Traven sighed, bent down and picked her up in his arms. He carried her to the bed and laid her down on it. Jennifer opened her eyes a slit and saw that the doors had reappeared. All she had to do was distract him long enough to make it out of the room. Then ... then she would run for her life.

Jennifer saw the door open and she heard footsteps. So did Traven. Traven looked over to the door and his eyes narrowed.

"Skarlin, get out." He said sternly.

Jennifer peered over the side of the bed and saw a white wolf, wagging its tail enthusiastically. She smiled at it, forgetting her current threat. Skarlin put his front paws on the bed and licked Jennifer's face. Jennifer laughed and pet the wolf.

Traven seemed annoyed by the wolf and shoved it off of the bed, causing Skarlin to yelp. Both Skarlin and Jennifer glared at Traven. Traven only rolled his eyes.

"Yakul!" He shouted.

At the door way, a blonde hair man appeared his hands behind his back. "Yes?"

"Get this stupid mutt out of my room."

Jennifer saw Yakul hold back a glare and nodded his head. "Come on, Skarlin,"

Skarlin barked and bounded after his departing master.

Jennifer saw this as her opening and took it. She hopped off the bed and made a dash for the door. She reached the door safely, but as she turned the corner to get away from the room, Traven appeared in front of her and slapped her across the face, making her neck snap. Jennifer cried out, but didn't allow herself to fall. With the little strength that she had, she hit Traven back. Traven looked at her, in awe. Jennifer was guessing that not many people had hit him, but she didn't care. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

Traven picked her up by her neck and threw her against the wall. Jennifer screamed as her right shoulder and skull slammed into the wall. She could feel blood dripping down the side of her face, but didn't bother to wipe it away.

Traven walked up to her and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back to his room, not caring who heard her screams.

Once in the room again, Traven threw Jennifer onto the bed, rope appearing in his hands. Jennifer tried to get off the bed, but Traven was much faster than her. He appeared on top of her, forcing her down. He grabbed her arms and bonded them together, tying them to the headboard.

Jennifer struggled and screamed as Traven continued to fasten the rope. "Let me go!" She screamed, although he was a few inches from her face.

Traven grinned. "Now why would I do a thing such as that?" He climbed off of her and went over to the vanity, looking at his reflection.

Jennifer let out a scream of frustration. She couldn't believe what was happening. No more than ten hours ago had she been bathing peacefully in a lake, and now she was tied to a bed in a strange land. She still couldn't figure out how she had even gotten into Angora.

_It was probably Alex. Stupid demon. He just couldn't leave me alone, could he?_ She shouted in her head.

"He always has a new toy each day. Don't think you're special, Jennifer," Traven said smoothly.

Jennifer shot her gaze at him. "How-how did you—"

"You think so loud, that I'm sure Alex, himself, heard you."

Jennifer narrowed her eyes at Traven. "So you like reading minds, eh?" _Why don't you take your new world and laws and shove them up your ass?_ She cocked her head to the said as she finished her thought.

Traven appeared on top of her again. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" He hissed into her ear.

Jennifer leaned her head back and spat in his face. "I guess not,"

Traven hit her across the face. "You never learn, so I guess you'll have to be taught the hard way."

Jennifer went to question him, but she could feel him unbuckling her belt on her pants. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was planning on doing. She struggled underneath him.

"No. No. Get off of me," she softly whimpered as he unzipped her pants and slowly tugged them off. "No!" She screamed as she saw her pants thrown to the side.

Traven grinned, his eyes filled with hunger. He fingered her shirt. "Now, whatever are we going to do about this?" Jennifer's eyes widened even more as a knife appeared in Traven's hand. "Ah, perfect." Traven slowly cut Jennifer's shirt down the middle, exposing her breast.

Jennifer whimpered as Traven's hand brushed her bare breasts. She tried bringing her hands down to stop him, but her hands were well bound to the headboard. She closed her eyes and arched her back as Traven brought his lips down to her breast, sucking on it. She cursed her body for taking pleasure in Traven's actions. She cried out as Traven softly nipped at her nipple.

Traven grinned maliciously as Jennifer cried out. He could tell that she was lecturing her body on taking pleasure in what he was doing, and he loved it. He loved the feeling of having power over another. It was one of the reasons he cherished his name as Lord of Roena.

His body was aching for hers; he brought his lips from her breasts and removed his clothing in an instant, his powers helping him. Jennifer shook her head as if the scene was a dream and was trying to wake up. She soon realized it was not a dream when she felt Traven's strong, firm hand grip her underwear and tear it off in a swift move. She tried kicking her legs, but Traven's arms pinned them down. Traven took pleasure in having her overpowered and stroked her inner thigh. Jennifer bit her lip to hold back a moan.

"Don't try to deny your feelings, Jennifer. You cannot lie to your body." Traven slowly slipped his fingers inside of her.

Jennifer arched her back for a split second. Then her eyes shot open and her thighs forced themselves shut, pulling Traven from within. Her eyes were a dark, rich brown and they seemed to be on fire. "There's no need to lie to my body. I won't take any pleasure from a monster like you."

Traven only smiled. "We'll see about that." He placed his hands along her thighs and pulled them apart, her strength no match for his. Jennifer cried out as he slipped himself into her. He pushed all of him in, ignoring her cries.

He put his hands next to Jennifer on the bed, for leverage and began gliding in and out of her, at first slowly, then rapidly and harder. Jennifer, with her eyes closed; bit her lip to stop any moans from escaping her lips. She yanked on the rope that bound her to the bed, making an attempt to free herself.

Traven bent down and whispered in her ear. "I'm afraid that won't work, my dear," he licked her neck and continued to rape her.

Whenever Jennifer thought that Traven was done and would stop, he would force himself harder into her, taking pleasure in her screams. He toyed with her, as well. He would slow his pace and would feel her muscles contract, thinking they would get released, and then he would fasten his pace, a grin always on his face.

Jennifer's body felt raw. Her chest ached and had small bite marks from earlier. Her sex had begun to feel numb a few minutes before. It had never been forced or worked as hard as Traven had it working. She was sure that she was bleeding. Her thighs were sore and felt as though they had been expanded to their maximum, although Traven wanted them to work to his will, even if it meant expanding farther.

When Traven felt his body begin to prepare itself to climax, he slowed his pace, but not to toy with Jennifer. Humans had never been able to satisfy his sex drive. He had had his fair share of human whores and each one would never satisfy him. Jennifer, however, even though her body tried to fight him off, was a different story. The muscles in her lower body seemed to work against their will. Traven felt like she was pulling him from the inside, beckoning him in, although it was clear that that thought was no where in her mind.

As he felt himself on the verge of climaxing, he pulled himself from her. Jennifer let out a cry as he left her. Before getting off of the bed, Traven brought his lips to hers and kissed her hungrily.

"Thank you my dear, that was very pleasurable," he walked over to the closet doors and threw them open, searching for a new outfit to wear for the rest of the evening.

Jennifer brought her legs up to herself and curled herself up in a ball. She wept silently.

A knock at the door brought Traven, topless, from the closet. Jennifer saw black wings connected to his body; wings that were never there before. When he opened it, he smiled, and beckoned the knocker in.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Jennifer recognized the voice as Alex's.

"No, not at all. I was just finishing up," he gestured over to his bed where Jennifer lay, sore.

Alex nodded and took a step toward the bed. "May I?"

"Oh, help yourself. I'll be out in a minute," Traven said, walking back to the closet to get fully dressed.

Alex silently walked over to the bed and walked over to the side that Jennifer was lying on. He sat on the bed and stared at her.

Jennifer opened her eyes as she felt weight on the bed, a whimper ready in her throat. To her surprise, Alex sat next to her, a look of pity in his eyes.

"You just never know when to quit, do you?"

Jennifer opened her mouth, shocked. Did he not realize what Traven had just done to her?

Traven emerged from the closet and looked up at the two figures on the bed. "Come, Alex. Let's head down to dinner, son."

_Son?!_ Jennifer couldn't believe it.

Alex nodded his head toward Traven, and then looked down at Jennifer. "How else did you think I was able to live here?" He ran his hand over the two puncture wounds on her neck and licked his lips. "I'll meet you down there, Traven."

Traven nodded, grinning, fully aware of his son's plans. Alex waited for the door to shut before pulling Jennifer into a sitting position. Jennifer did not even bother to try covering herself up. He had already seen her, so she had nothing to hide.

Alex brought his lips down to her neck and licked the healed wound. Jennifer shivered, the feeling of his touch rushing back to her. She felt him pull the ropes free from her hands. He knew she wouldn't try to escape. Not from him. Not when she knew what he wanted.

She held him to her neck, one hand around his waist, the other entangled in his hair. She tilted her head to the side, allowing him easier access. She could feel his fangs as they brushed up against her hot flesh. She sighed as he slid them across her neck, teasing her. After a moment of teasing, she finally felt what she had been waiting for.

It did not hurt when his sharp fangs pierced her neck, this time. Her old wounds reopened, blood flowing freely from them. Not just the puncture wounds on her neck, but the small cuts on her arms and face from the shards of glass, reopened. Alex pulled his fangs from her neck and licked the wound, the wound healing itself.

He looked down at her arms and brought her left forearm to his lips. He licked the blood from one of the wounds and he felt another shock surge through his body. He moaned as Jennifer clenched her fist, pumping the blood in her arm out of the wounds. Alex placed his fangs over one of the larger wounds and bit down, forming two new puncture wounds.

Jennifer moaned in rapture. She didn't know why, but the world seemed to be spinning whenever Alex touched her. Her breath became short and her eyes shut; her mind in ecstasy. She moaned when he pulled his fangs from her and brought his hand to her face, his fingers quickly smearing in blood. He licked his fingers, hungrily. His blue eyes glanced up at Jennifer, a silver tint gleaming in the remaining light at her. He casually licked her cheek, the wounds slowly closing.

He laid Jennifer back down on the bed and trailed his fingers down to her chest. He stopped his fingers just above her left breast. He brought his lips down and quickly sank his fangs into her. Jennifer entwined her fingers in his hair and moaned. Alex moved his lips a few inches from his previous mark and bit her one last time. Jennifer's breathing became slow and her moans became silent. Her hands fell from his black hair, to her side.

Alex stood over her, a small trail of blood near his mouth. He smiled softly at Jennifer's naked body. He wiped the remaining blood off of his face and walked out of the door.

"Sleep tight, Jennifer."


End file.
